Moroha Haimura/Relationship
Friends and Allies Shizuno Urushibara Shizuno is a classmate and friend of Moroha. The two first met in the school's auditorium, following Mari's speech on what their role would be in the school. Their meeting started off by Moroha waking up a sleeping Shizuno (ironically, both of them fell asleep) who instantly kissed him after muttering Shu Saura, a past life of Moroha, who in the past, both were husband and wife. Moroha is often the target of Shizuno's perverted antics, such as when she (purposely) shoves his head into her breasts, with each occasion making Satsuki jealous and leaving him uncomfortable with the situation, and from time to time, is randomly kissed by Shizuno as well. Regardless, both of them get along well and Moroha has shown to care for her well being, even though they had just met in the present time, with him even going all the way to save her and Satsuki from an attack from the Hydra that could've been fatal, after her and Satsuki's body were left partially petrified from the Hydra's previous breath attack, and when being scolded by her brother. According to Maya, before he came along, Shizuno wasn't as happy, but after he arrived, she seemed to be happier around him, something that made Maya and Mari pleased. The romantic interest may be mutual, as seen in the last episode in which Moroha and Shizuno tried to kiss each other (with the kiss not being one sided from Shizuno), but they were interrupted by Satsuki. Moroha dislikes the way Shizuno's family treats her, as he described, being treated like a tool, something he made clear to Maya, who also agreed with him. Although little is known about their past lives, both were seen to have met each other in some enslavement camp and ended up escaping at some point, with Shizuno, who, was the Witch of Netherworld, revealed that he was the one who had saved her. Sometime later, where both were seemed to have escaped, or may have possibly occurred before, Moroha, as Shu Saura, using his magic, creates an object and hands it to her and smiles. The extent of their relationship at that point is unknown, but can be assumed they became close, in which, both would later rule over the Netherworld as husband and wife. In a flashback of their past lives, she said that even if the whole world turned against him, she would always stay by his side, because she was his wife. As of present, Shizuno's feelings for Moroha in the present are because the way he's acted for her sake, as well as that she remembers Moroha as Shu Saura. However, Moroha only recalls brief flashes of their past together and tends to question Shizuno on some of his visions. To which Shizuno will deny answering his question. This is partly because she doesn't want to be vocal about their past lives like Satsuki and mostly because she wants Moroha to remember her on his own, as Shizuno wants him to atone for chaining her heart in this life and the last. (In the light novel, Shizuno initially feigns ignorance on knowing about Moroha's past life with her because she fears her family would retaliate against him if they found out that Moroha and Shizono were husband and wife. It was her way of protecting him.) Satsuki Ranjou Satsuki is a classmate and friend of Moroha. Both first met in the academy's auditorium, following Mari's speech where she found him asleep and stared at him, only to wake him up by head-butting him which awoke him and knocked him over, tumbling a few chairs. After addressing each other as their names in the past, she happily and gleefully jumps at him, and starts calling him "Nii-sama", which eventually becomes a habit. In their past lives, she was Moroha's younger sister, until they were revived in the present time. However, she seems aware of Moroha still thinks of her as his little sister. Similar to her past self, she seems to deeply love Moroha, often wondering on how good it would be to go on a date with him since they aren't siblings in their current life, this is either genuine affection or obsession with him. Much to his slight discomfort, he feels that she smothers him with her affections. However, he cares for her like a sister, as seen when he stood up for her after she was being bullied by Gen Isurugi, who was bullying her and making fun of how weak she was. Also, because of their relationship in the past, Satsuki is prone to getting jealous whenever he is near Shizuno, with the latter often getting Moroha in an uncomfortable situation, leaving him unable to explain to Satsuki. Maya Shimon Maya is Moroha's roommate, subsequently, through orders given to her by her sister, much to his chagrin (initially). She is shown to be very friendly around him, and is often seen around him as well, even when he is with Satsuki and Shizuno. She cares for him, as seen when she cries over the fact that Moroha's return from Russia is delayed. Elena Arshavina Also known as Leshya, Moroha befriends the Russian "transfer student". She was originally sent by the Lightning Empress, Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya, to assassinate him after Vasilisa saw his ability to defeat a Metaphysical. Leshya agreed to the mission in order to have the chance to see her captive younger brother. She learns that if she fails this mission, her brother would be killed. Determined to save her brother, she fights Moroha on their second date, only for her to discover from Shizuno that her supposed brother was only an illusion made by Condrat. This led to her mind shutting down from the shock and Condrat, predicting her reaction, takes control of her body. Moroha saves her and tells her that he will be her family. She attempts to leave afterwards, only for Moroha to stop her and declare war on the Lightning Empress. Leshya calls Moroha "Ani", as she now wants to acknowledge him as an older brother, much to his dismay. Though this may be a way to mask her new romantic feelings for him. This often leads to Satsuki starting an argument with her about who will be Moroha's younger sister. These arguments sometimes lead to competitions between the two, which tend to get out of hand and causes Moroha to bemoan his surroundings. Sir Edward Lampard Initially, Edward attempted to attack Moroha in order to test his powers first by punching at him and having Angela attack him but these tests did not make much impression on him as he believed the latter wasn't worthy of S-rank. Later on, Edward engages Moroha in combat after he takes Shizuno Urushibara away from her brother. The two battle with Edward being impressed with Moroha's attitude of not giving up which forces him to release his own power. He is left in disbelief when Moroha uses a new kind of power, which causes him to take back his previous views of Moroha madly shouting for Moroha to join him and the other head six as their seventh member before laughing crazily as he was frozen. Despite this, Moroha did not believe he really won the battle simply because he froze Edward to stop him. This is soon brushed aside as Edward later showed up and while promising not to attack, he gives Morahora the victory of the battle. The two talk with Moroha revealing he could of easily pass Edward's tests but chose not to as he knew the latter wasn't going to hurt him with Edward being more impressed. Edward even promised to support Moroha in being a member of S-rank. After this they seem to be on good terms, as Edward has given Morahora the nickname "Jack" because of his power surprising him like a jack-in-a box. Angela Johnson Moroha first met Angela when she attacked him in disguise during his walk home and while fighting he was surprised that his attacker was a woman. The two fought evenly until Angela was forced to retreat after Moroha injured her leg. They met again and Moroha immediately recognized her blades as the one his attacker used against him. She was greatly amazed at his power when he managed to freeze Edward. Later on, she accompanied him in his war against Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya though annoyed at her circumstances as well as his laid back attitude and his mercy to his defeated enemies she began to see why Edward calls him a jack-in-a box. She came to his aid when he was under attack by Vasilisa's subordinates and showed worry for him when he was seriously injured. Angela began to see Moroha as a man "second to Edward" and blushes whenever they are put in a situation, such as when she forced to strip to use her powers to heal him and when she had to tell the other girls about this act. Akane Academy: Striker Unit Jin Isurugi Jin Isurugi is the captain of the Striker Unit, he was the one who recommended Moroha for a position in the Striker Units after he heard that Moroha had defeated his younger brother Gen Isurugi in a duel. Jin has great respect for Moroha's abilities which grew when Moroha defied a command and went off to battle and managed to defeat Metaphysical that was attacking innocent people. Haruka Momochi One of his teammates in the striker unit, Momochi is a somewhat shy girl who can't muster up her emotions to speak up for herself. They get along very well, as Moroha appears to be fond of her and he has nicknamed her "Momo" and most of the time helps her with getting confidence to be herself whenever she feels down. Through some of their interactions, it would seem that Momochi has developed some romantic feelings for Moroha as shown when she blushes around him or when she had curiously asked if he was going on a date with Elena Arshavina. Like with the other girls, Moroha appears to know about Momochi's feelings for him but its unknown if he sees her romantic sense as he has bad luck with the other girls as well. Tokiko Kanzaki Is the vice-captain of the striker unit, Moroha respects her abilities but is uncomfortable around her when she performs some obscene acts to him until she is restrained by the Striker Unit Captain Jin. It is unknown if this is out of genuine feelings or just for teasing him for her own amusement. Rivals and Enemies Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya When she first heard of Moroha at the meeting of the Six Heads, she rejected the idea of him becoming an S-Rank Savior. When the Metaphysical appeared, she suggested that Moroha should defeat it, while she mentally thought he would die. The S-Ranked Savior of Russia is also responsible for Leshya's attempted assassination upon Moroha. She sent Leshya after Moroha defeated the Metaphysical, in an attempt to prevent Moroha from ever becoming S-Rank. In order to regain Leshya's freedom after her failed assassination, Moroha challenged the Russia Branch, including the Lightning Emperor herself. When confronting and showing off his power, Vasilisa was amazed at Moroha's abilities even showing a fear of him that resulted in her begging for her life. Moroha was angered at the sight of her begging when she had already killed some of her own subordinates during his journey to her. He forced her to give up her rank as savior and release those she had enslaved. He walked away as she broke down in tears. Ancient Dragon The Ancient Dragon seems to follow Moroha through all of his lives and attempts to kill those who Moroha holds dear, Satsuki and Shizuno. Why it does this is currently unknown. It has succeeded in killing Sarasha (Satsuki in her previous life) and the Witch of the Netherworld (Shizuno in her previous life) in Moroha's previous lives. Charles Saint-Germain The French S-Ranked Savior of the world. Like Vasilisa, Charles initially belittled Moroha as he rejected the idea of him becoming an S-Rank Savior though was impressed with his skills. Category:Relationship